Diamond
by Rose blood Eat mud
Summary: Before her Dad dies, Diamond gets given the number of two men, one dead and one alive. Can she trust him. My first story-please review.


Diamond lay down in the back of her house, on the deck, basking in the bright sunlight that warmed her back. Finally winter was over. She was now able to go outside, instead of curling up near the heater with a blanket around her, wearing five layers of cloths and looking outside at the snow that covered the house. Her Dad was laying back on a deck chair a few metres away, reading his newspaper. Diamond loved her Dad. He had looked after her ever since she was young. Her mum had left them when Diamond was three and she had no other siblings, so it was just the two of them. She had no idea why her Mum left, but since her Dad didn't like to talk about it, she just left it at that.

It was very quiet, now it was spring. The only sounds she could make out were the happy chirping of the birds up in the trees and the rustling of her dad's newspaper whenever he turned a page. Suddenly, a loud knocking on the front door broke the peacefulness, followed by a man with a deep voice shouting. "Open up! We know you're in there! If you don't open the door now, we'll break open the door!"

'This is weird.' Diamond thought. 'These couldn't be burglars. Burglars always try stay hidden and usually come at night or when we're not around. They surely don't expose themselves by knocking loudly on the front door or threaten to break down the door if you don't open it.' Diamond felt cold hands grip her shoulders tightly and looked up into her Dads wide, panic stricken eyes.

"Diamond." He said. "I want you to get your phone, a piece of paper and the family gun. Come back to me when you're done. Go quickly, now." Diamond didn't need to be asked twice. She turned away from her Dad and sprinted into the house, aware of the continuous knocking that echoed through the house. She ran into her room and grabbed her cell phone from the front pocket of her school bag, then ran over to her desk and got a spare piece of paper. Then she ran out again.

She sprinted to the lounge, hurriedly taking off the key to family guns case from around her neck. When she finally took it off, she unlocked and opened the guns case. In there was her Dads pride and beauty. A Heckler and Koch MP5 submachine gun. Her Dad used this gun when he was in the military, before she was born. Diamond grabbed it, and then ran back to her Dad, who was waiting for her on the deck.

"You got the items I asked for?" He asked. Diamond nodded. "Good, now pass me the paper. Just rip off a bit, I don't need the whole thing." Diamond did as she was told, then handed it to her dad. He took it, and then got out a pen from his pocket and started writing stuff down. "On here." He said as he was writing. "Are the phone numbers of two men who helped me out a while back. When you think you're safe, call them. Keep the family gun just in…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

Diamond had almost forgotten about the men outside, but they did as they promised if the door wasn't opened. Diamond and her Dad looked in horror as three men were walking towards them, confidence in their stride. Diamonds Dad turned back to look at her. "Run." He said. "Run and don't look back." Diamond ran. She heard frustrated cries from the men, followed by shrieks of pain. Then she heard a loud crunch of bone. She turned and saw her Dad lying on the deck. He wasn't moving. The men looked at her and started running. Diamond picked up her pace. She knew she had a advantage over them. She knew every street in this neighbourhood. They didn't.

As she turned away from her house, she sprinted up into the village shops across the road and hid behind the convenience store. She heard the men run straight past the shop. She stayed silent for around five minutes, then relaxed. She got out the piece if paper. She knew that she was safe now. She opened it up. There were two names and a bunch of numbers. The names were John and Dean Winchester.


End file.
